


Spend The Night

by Moon_ants



Series: Chenji Cuddles + Other Fluffy Things [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_ants/pseuds/Moon_ants
Summary: “Are you cold?”“No, I'm alright,” Chenle lies leaning up on his elbows. “Dont worry about me, Jisung. Go to bed. I’m okay, really.”“Okay,” Jisung says. But he doesn’t budge. There’s a short silence before he speaks again. “Well… if you want, you can come sleep in my room.”
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: Chenji Cuddles + Other Fluffy Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851073
Comments: 20
Kudos: 223





	1. Are you cold?

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry in advance for any writing errors. I’m not really a writer but I like to get my ideas down sometimes! Either way I hope you like it <3

It’s past 3am when the boys finally settle into bed after celebrating Jeno’s birthday. Chenle decided to spend the night at the dorms so he wouldn’t miss out on the party and he’s happy with his decision… until it’s time to sleep and he remembers that he’s confined to the couch.

When it comes to sleeping, he typically wouldn’t have any trouble. He could fall asleep practically anywhere. But since the heater in the dorms stopped working a few days ago, he has a feeling that the one blanket he brought isn’t going to do him much good. 

The thought lingers in his head as he flicks off the light and curls up on the couch. He shivers beneath the thin blanket but does his best to warm himself up. About five minutes pass when he hears a door open in the hallway followed by footsteps.

Seconds later, he hears a familiar deep voice whisper in the pitch black. “Chenle.”

“Hmm?” He hums in response looking in the general direction of the voice as his eyes adjust.

“Are you cold?”

“No, I'm alright,” he lies leaning up on his elbows. “Dont worry about me, Jisung. Go to bed. I’m okay, really.”

“Okay,” Jisung says. But he doesn’t budge. There’s a short silence before he speaks again. “Well… if you want, you can come sleep in my room.”

Chenle contemplates the proposition. He was, in fact, very cold. And it was clear that Jisung was sincere in his offer.

“Alright,” he says, getting up. And he’s almost sure that he sees Jisung suppress a smile as he leads Chenle down the dark hallway to his room.

Before they enter, Jisung turns to Chenle and whispers, “We have to be quiet. Renjun’s sleeping.”

Chenle nods, remembering that Jisung and Renjun share a room, and they enter quietly. On the far side of the room, he sees the outline of a sleeping figure buried beneath a mountain of blankets. On the near side is an empty, completely made bed that’s only slightly wrinkled from where Jisung must have been laying.

Jisung lays back on one side of his bed and pulls the covers over him. Chenle stands beside the bed awkwardly. Usually the situation is the other way around.

Jisung looks up at him expectantly. “Something wrong?” he asks.

“No, nothing’s wrong. It’s just…” he starts, finally settling on the bed. He turns to face the younger, suddenly feeling small. “Thank you for this.”

“Any time,” he grins, placing a hand on Chenle’s shoulder. The touch relaxes the older and he begins to make himself comfortable beneath the covers. “Besides, I know you were freezing out there.”

“Maybe a little,” Chenle admits with a smirk, enjoying the warmth of the soft bed. “I would’ve been fine though.”

“Sure you would’ve,” the taller chuckles as he turns over to face the wall. Chenle turns to face the other side of the room where he sees the pile of blankets on the other bed rise and fall with each breath.

In no time, Jisung is fast asleep. And Chenle is right about to drift off when he’s brought back to his senses by a noticeable shift in the bed. Jisung must have rolled over because suddenly Chenle feels a warm breath against his neck. Jisung is right behind him.

Chenle doesn’t move away though. He likes the way their proximity makes his heart speed up. Without a thought, he feels himself lean back until there’s only a few inches separating the two.

In an instant, he feels a pair of long arms wrap around his waist and pull, closing the gap so that his back is flat against Jisung’s chest. Judging by his slow breathing, it’s obvious that Jisung is asleep.

Chenle flinches and his face goes red when he feels the taller’s large hands move from his chest to his stomach. In the moment, he wishes he wasn’t so ticklish.

Instinctively, he grabs onto Jisung’s hands to push them away. But instead he relaxes when he feels the younger sigh deeply beside his ear and press his cheek softly into the crook of his neck. 

So Chenle lets himself relax into his best friend’s embrace. He holds on to Jisung’s hands and leans back into his warm body as he feels himself fall asleep.


	2. Wake Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confused and half asleep, Chenle tries to sit up, but he can’t. There are two arms weighing him down. He realizes Jisung is still holding him tightly and he feels his face go red.
> 
> He’s trapped in Jisung’s arms, which is generally not the worst situation to be in. But right now, it’s pretty inconvenient.

Click!

Chenle wakes to the blinding light of a camera flash and when he opens his eyes, he’s met with Jeno’s phone, inches from his face as he takes another picture. Renjun stands behind him snickering.

Morning light pours into the room and Chenle rubs his eyes. 

Confused and half asleep, he tries to sit up, but he can’t. There are two arms weighing him down. He realizes Jisung is still holding him tightly and he feels his face go red.

“Yep, I think we’re gonna need a frame for this one,” Jeno remarks smugly as he shows the picture to Renjun.

Renjun nods, laughing. “Jaemin’s gonna love this.”

Chenle just stares at them. There’s nothing he can do. He’s trapped in Jisung’s arms, which is generally not the worst situation to be in. But right now, it’s pretty inconvenient.

“Alright, we’ll give you two some privacy,” Renjun says, winking before he and Jeno leave the room cackling.

“Idiots,” Chenle mumbles to himself, closing his eyes. He starts drifting off again until he feels Jisung begin stirring behind him. He freezes and immediately lets go of the younger’s hands.

A few seconds go by and Chenle can tell the boy behind him is waking up.

“C-Chenle?” Jisung stutters sleepily, loosening his grip around the smaller’s waist.

Chenle stays frozen with his eyes closed, pretending to be asleep.

Jisung pulls away from him and sits up. Chenle stays still despite the chill that runs over him at the loss of contact.

Chenle can tell that Jisung is looking down at him and his body tenses. All of a sudden, there’s a large hand on his chin that gently tilts his head so that he's facing the younger. His eyes stay glued shut.

“Wow,” Jisung pauses and Chenle can practically feel his gaze as the older tries his best not to blush. “You’re so… pretty.”

Oh no. This is when the ‘not blushing’ thing gets really hard.

Jisung softly moves Chenle back to his prior position before laying down beside him, again.

Chenle’s mind is racing. Did Jisung just call him ‘pretty’? What does that mean? What now? Should he just pretend he never heard it and let everything go back to normal? Could things ever be normal after knowing that his best friend secretly thinks he’s pretty? These thoughts continue to race through his head until he can’t take it anymore. It’s time to be brave. 

He opens his eyes and rolls over to see that Jisung is staring at him with wide eyes.

“Y-you’re awake,” he starts, gulping. “Good mor-“

“Jisung,” Chenle says, cutting him off. “Do you... do you really think I’m pretty?”

Jisung’s face flushes and his mouth gapes as he struggles to find words. “I- I- w-well um I…” he stammers. “...Yes”

A bright pink spreads over Chenle’s cheeks. That's all he needs to hear. “Well…” he begins and he holds eye contact with Jisung as he caresses his cheek and leans in to plant a soft kiss on his nose. “You’re pretty cute yourself.”

Without giving Jisung time to process what just happened, Chenle wraps his arms around his long torso and cuddles into his chest. The younger hesitates for only a moment before hugging back and resting his chin atop Chenle’s head.

After a few peaceful moments, they’re interrupted by a sudden knock on the door.

“Hey Big Heads, breakfast is ready!” Jaemin calls from the hallway. 

“Should we…?” Jisung asks Chenle quietly.

“Just ten more minutes,” the smaller mumbles against his neck.

“Works for me.”

Jisung runs his fingers through the other’s hair as he holds him impossibly close. Against his chest, Chenle listens closely to his rapid heartbeat and grins so wide that his cheeks begin to hurt. 

“This is much better than the couch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this at least somewhat :D have a good day!! (Also if you liked it, I wrote another one awhile back that’s similar so feel free to check it out if you’re interested!! :D)

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is pretty similar to my other one but I just really like to write Chenji cuddling :) so I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
